


North and South

by ashen_key



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trudy is a child of the north and south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North and South

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A Picture is Worth 1000 Words: A Multifandom Comment Fic Meme](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html).
> 
> The continent canon is set on is called (by the humans) 'Australis', which is Latin for 'southern'.

Trudy's parents live on two different continents, in two different Americas. North and South, Mother and Father; she's a child of them both. But it's a little more complicated than that.

Mother is Texan, so for those in the US, she comes from the South.

Father is Limeño, so for those in Peru, he comes from the...well, the middle, on the west coast (it'd be more poetic for the city to be 'North', but geography is rarely obliging in matters of poetry).

All of which translates to a little girl born in Dallas, spending childhood years in Lima and an adolescence bouncing from Lima, Lima Province, to Camden, New Jersey. North to South, South to North, Mother to Father, Father to Mother with siblings in tow. A little girl who grows up bouncing back and forth over the equator, she cuts her hair, swears an oath to defend (the United States of) America, and for her idealism is sent to serve both in the East and in the West.

Now, of course, Trudy has removed herself from the North-South question by living in another star system altogether.

Mostly removed herself.

She does, after all, live south of Pandora's equator, on a continent named Southern.


End file.
